Ouroboros(Teaser)
by Nirvanafan4
Summary: This is a teaser for my upcoming Tyzula AU horror fic: Ouroboros. Based heavily off of my fave horror film: The Devil's Advocate. Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA or The Devil's Advocate. They belong to Warner Bros. and Nickelodeon respectively. Enjoy! R&R. The fic will have Good!Azula and Insane!Ty Lee.


This is a teaser for my upcoming Tyzula Modern AU fic, Ouroboros, Based off one of my most favorite movies: The Devil's Advocate.

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA or The Devil's Advocate, they belong to Warner Bros and Nickelodeon respectively. But Sorkez & Renzin are my characters. This fic has Good!Azula & Insane!Ty Lee

(Scene: Ozai's Apartment.)

Azula stepped off the elevator into the apartment, looking around for Ozai. She had just watched her beloved wife, Ty Lee, commit suicide.

Not only that, but Azula had also received some startling news from her mother, Ursa: Ozai was her father.

Azula stepped into the middle of the room and cast another glance around the apartment. The statues on the wall looked more foreboding than ever before. To make it even more unsettling, the fireplaces cast a demonic red glow around the room.

Suddenly, she heard a voice. _"You were right about one thing, Azula. I have been watching. Couldn't help myself, watching…waiting…holding my breath…" _It was Ozai's voice. Azula looked around for the source, but saw nobody.

Then she heard him behind her and turned around. " But I'm no puppeteer, Azula." Ozai said, making a puppet gesture.

"I don't make things happen, it doesn't work like that. "

Ozai walked past her towards what appeared to be an altar. "What did you do to Ty Lee? " Azula asked.

Ozai didn't answer her. " Free will, it's like dragon wings, once touched, they never get off the ground. No, I only set the stage, you pull your own strings. " Azula opened her jacket and produced a .45 caliber pistol.

"What did you do to Ty Lee?" she asked again. Ozai was surprised to see the gun. "A gun? In here?" he said.

Azula became angry.

"GODDAMN IT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY WIFE?!" she screamed, pointing the gun at him.

Ozai became nervous . "W-well, on a scale of 1-10. 10 being the most vile act of sexual theatre known to man, 1 being your average Monday night run-through at the Fire Nation palace. I'd say not to be immodest, Ty Lee and I got it on at about….SEVEN. " Ozai gloated.

Azula was enraged. "FUCK YOU!" she screamed, and fired the gun. She fired seven shots into Ozai's chest.

But Ozai was still standing. "GOT ME! GOT ME! YES! WOW!" He shouted.

Azula fired two more shots into his chest. Again, the bullets had no effect. "OH YES! YEAH! STEP IT UP, GIRL! COME ON THAT'S GOOD! YOU GOTTA HOLD ON TO THAT FURY! That's the last thing to go! That's the final hiding place, it's the final fig leaf. " Ozai said.

Azula was shocked.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Who am I? Who are you? Never lost a war, why? Why do you think? Because you're so fucking good. Yes.. But why?" Ozai asked.

"Because you're my father? " Azula wondered.

Ozai grinned at her and chuckled. "I'm a little more than that, daughter of mine… Awfully hot in that War Room wasn't it? 'What's the game plan, Azula?' 'It was a nice run, Zules. Had to close out someday, Nobody wins 'em all.'"

Ozai said, winking and quoting the Earth King.

Azula was even more awestruck. "What are you?" she asked incredulously. Ozai shrugged and turned toward the fireplace with his back to her. "Ohh, I have so many names…" he said.

Azula took a wild guess and blurted out the first one that came into her head. "Satan?" she asked.

Ozai flinched at the mention of his true name. "Call me Dad..." he replied lazily.

Azula slowly came to a realization that maybe Ozai was behind it all, behind Ty Lee's death, behind everything that happened.

She walked up to Ozai and said, "Ty Lee, she knew it. She knew it! She knew it so you destroyed her!"

Ozai looked pained.

"You're blaming me for Ty Lee?! oh I hope you're kidding. Ty Lee, you could have saved her anytime you liked, all she wanted was love, hey, you were too busy!" Ozai yelled.

Azula became angry.

"That's a lie." she said through gritted teeth.

Ozai took no notice and pressed on. "Ty Lee in Ba Sing Se? Let's face it, you started looking to better deal her the minute you got here."

Azula became even more angry at this statement. "That's not true, you don't know what we had! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" Azula screamed.

Ozai threw his hand up in the air. "Hey, I'm on your side!" he said.

Azula was furious now. "YOU'RE A LIAR!" she screamed.

Azula turned on her heel and started toward the elevator at a furious pace.

Ozai called after her. "Hey, hey Azula! There's nothing out there for you! Don't be such a fucking chump! Stop deluding yourself! I told you to take care of Ty Lee! What did I say, the world would understand. Didn't I say that? What did you do?" Ozai then replayed a conversation they had earlier by speaking in HER voice. _"You know what scares me Ozai? I lose this war, she gets better and then I hate her for it." _Ozai then went back to his normal voice.

"Remember?" he asked.

Azula turned back around and looked at him. "I know what you did, you set me up!" she shouted at him. Ozai was shocked and angry.

"Who told you to pull out all the stops on Long Feng? Who made that choice?" Ozai yelled.

Azula was outraged. "It's entrapment, you set me up!" she accused.

Ozai pressed further on without hesitation. "And Sorkez, the direction you took. Peasants, Avatars, war criminals all feeding from the same trough. Whose ideas were those?"

Azula advanced toward him furiously. "You PLAYED me!

It was a test, your test!" She yelled. Ozai continued to list her achievements without a single slip-up.

"And Renzin! Knowing he was guilty! Seeing those photos! What did you do?! You put that lying BITCH in front of the tribunal!" Ozai yelled.

Azula continued to step towards him. "You made me do it! You put her there! You made her lie!" she accused.

"I don't do that, Azula!" Ozai countered. " That day on the train, what did I say to you? WHAT WERE MY WORDS TO YOU? Maybe it was your time to lose, you didn't think so."

Azula saw red. "Lose?! I DON'T LOSE! I WIN! I WIN! I'M THE PRINCESS OF THE FIRE NATION! THAT'S MY JOB, THAT'S WHAT I DO!" she screamed furiously.

Ozai smirked and shrugged.

"I rest my case…daughter of mine…" Ozai chuckled sinisterly.

Then he walked towards her and stepped around her.. "Vanity… is definitely my favorite sin. Azula, it's so basic, self-love, the all-natural opiate… You know, it's not that you didn't care for Ty Lee, Azula, it's just that you were a little bit more involved with someone else…..yourself.

Azula was weeping.. "You're right.. I did it all. I left her behind & just kept going.." she sobbed. An almost compassionate smile came to Ozai's face.

"Now, don't be too hard on yourself, Azula. It's awesome how far you've come. I couldn't make this easy for you. Couldn't. Not for you." He paused impressively.

"Or your sister.."

As if on cue, Mai entered the room. She was wearing a black dress and her hair was down. "Well.. half-sister to be exact…" Ozai said smugly.

"Surprise…" Mai said, but it was not her usual bored tone, but rather dark, seductive and mysterious.

"Some scene huh, Azula?" Ozai laughed.

Mai smirked at Azula. "Don't let Ozai scare you.." she chucked.

"Azula, I've had so many children, I've had so many disappointments, mistake after mistake and then there's you.. The two of you.." Ozai said.

Azula was confused. "What do you want from me?" she asked.

"I want you to be yourself. You know, I'll tell you girl, guilt is a like a cart of fucking cabbages, all you gotta do is crash into it." Ozai said. Mai walked up to her and stroked her cheek.

"Hey, I know what you're going through. I've been there Azula. Believe me. Just come here." She pulled Azula into a hug. "Yeah, Let it go." Mai said.

Azula broke the hug. "I can't do that." Ozai's expression hardened.

"Who are you carrying all those cabbages for anyway? Agni? Is that it? Agni? Well I'll tell you, let me give a little inside information about Agni." Meanwhile, Mai lit up a cigarette and took a drag whilst Ozai began his rant. "Agni likes to watch, he's a prankster, think about it. He gives man instincts! He gives you this extraordinary gift and then what does he do I swear, for His own amusement, His own private cosmic gag reel! He sets the rules in opposition, it's the goof of all time, LOOK but don't touch, TOUCH but don't taste! Taste but don't swallow, ahahaha! And while you're jumping from one foot to the other, what is he doing? HE'S LAUGHING HIS SICK FUCKING ASS OFF! HE'S A TIGHT ASS! HE'S A SADIST! HE'S AN ABSENTEE LANDLORD, WORSHIP THAT? NEVER!" Ozai raged.

Azula looked at him. "Better to burn in hell than be at peace in the spirit world, is that it?" she asked.

"Why not? I'm here on Earth with my nose in it since the whole thing began! I've nurtured every sensation mankind has been inspired to have! I cared about what He wanted and I never judged Him! Why? Because I never rejected Him! In spite of all his imperfections, I'M A FAN OF MAN! I'm a humanist, maybe the last humanist.. Who in their right mind, Azula, could possibly deny the universe was entirely mine? ALL OF IT, AZULA! All of it! Mine! I'm peaking, Azula. It's my time now. It's our time.." Ozai vented.

There was a long pause, no one spoke for a moment.

Until Mai broke the silence..

"Anyone want a drink?" she asked, walking towards the wine cabinet.

"I'm having a drink." Azula stared at her, then to Ozai.

"Zuko was right, I want you to take over the Fire Nation…you..and your sister..." Ozai said, pausing.

Azula pondered this. "Is that it?" She asked.

"No." said Ozai.

He made his way to Mai, who was sitting on the altar. "She's ovulating.." He patted her stomach. "..Right now." Ozai said.

Azula was confused. "What?" she asked.

Ozai smiled at her and went on. "Your vanity is justified, Azula. Your seed is the key to a new future, your daughter is gonna sit at the head of all tables, my girl. She's gonna set this whole thing free." he explained.

Azula caught on to what he was saying. "You want a child…" she said.

"I want a family.." Ozai replied. "The Anti-Fire Spirit…" Azula said.

Ozai chuckled. "Whatever." he said.

Azula laughed. "But I have to volunteer..." she replied.

"Free will, it is a bitch." Ozai said.

Ozai suddenly became serious. "Azula, I need a family. The solstice is coming, title fight round 30!" Ozai shouted. "I'm ready to work, what do you say, kid?" he asked.

Azula pondered this. "What are you offering?" she asked. Ozai poked his head over Mai's shoulder.

"Are we negotiating?" he asked.

Azula smirked. "Always.."

Ozai fist pumped and cheered, "YES!"

" What are you offering?" Azula repeated. Ozai straightened up as Mai walked back to the wine cabinet and replaced her glass.

"Everything, anything! What do you want? How about bliss for starters…bliss on tap. Hehehe, bliss any way you want it." Ozai said.

As he said this, the statues on the wall behind him came to life.

"How about that first drink of cactus juice, that walk into an Air Nomad temple? Familiar?" he asked.

Azula chuckled. "You're gonna have to do a whole lot better than that." she said. "I know, I'm just getting warmed up." Ozai laughed.

"You want more, what do you desire most, a smile from a tribunal, ohh, that cold war room just GIVING itself over, bending to your strength." Ozai said.

Azula smirked. "I get that on my own." she said.

Ozai smirked and went over and poured himself a glass of wine. "Not like this, I take the bricks out of the saddle, I give you pleasure. No strings! Freedom, baby, is never having to say you're sorry. This is revolution, Azula. _Viva la causa. _" Ozai said, as music started playing from somewhere in the room.

He began to sing in Aang's voice. _"It happened in Gaoling, a long time ago._" Ozai sang. He began to dance as well.

Mai walked up to Azula and put her arms around her neck. "Forget about him, this is about us." she said.

"_I met her in Gaoling, near Mt Mokapo, stars & steel guitars and luscious lips as red as wine, broke somebody's heart." _Ozai belted out.

Mai slow-danced with Azula and tried once more to seduce her.

"Azula, you don't know how hard it's been for me to wait for you." she said in a breathy moan.

Azula turned toward Ozai a looked at him. "Why the Fire Nation? Cut the shit, Dad, Why the Fire Nation?" she asked, breaking her contact with Mai.

Ozai stopped the music and responded with, "Because the Fire Nation, my dear daughter, puts us into everything. It's the ultimate backstage pass! It's the new monkhood, baby! Did you there are more soldiers at the Fire Nation Military Academy then there are soldiers walking the earth? WE'RE COMING OUT! GUNS BLAZING! The two of you.. All of us! Victory after victory after victory until the stench of it reaches so high far into the spirit world, it chokes the whole fucking lot of them!" Ozai yelled.

Azula chuckled and smiled. "In the historical volumes, you lose. We're destined to lose, Dad. " Azula said.

Ozai pointed upward and said, "Well consider the source, daughter." Mai paid no attention to them and was sharpening a knife while they talked. "Besides, one day this will be on our very own book. Chapter one: right here, this altar, this moment." Ozai explained.

Mai spoke up. "Will you stop talking, Ozai, you talk too much, both of you." she said.

Then she turned to Azula. "Azula, look at me.. Just look at me." she said seductively. She turned around and slowly took off her dress, revealing nothing underneath.

"Whoa, she is really stunning." Ozai marveled at Mai's naked body.

Mai turned back around, revealing her body to Azula. She had C-cup breasts and her pussy was bare.

"Who am I, Azula?" she asked seductively.

Ozai laughed.

Azula walked over to Mai and Mai wrapped her arms around Azula and their lips met in a passionate searing kiss.

"I've wanted you from the moment we met, Mai." Azula said.

Ozai started to chant in a dead language.

_" Diaboli virtus en un veses. Diaboli virtus en un veses." _Then Ozai continued the chant in English.

"The virtue of the Devil is in his loins." Ozai chanted whilst Azula and Mai continued kissing.

Azula broke the kiss for a moment. "What about love?" she asked, looking into Mai's eyes. Ozai spoke up.

"Overrated. Biochemically, no different than eating large quanties of papayas." he said.

Mai stroked Azula's cheek and looked into her amber eyes. " Hey, in two minutes you won't ever think about Ty Lee again. Come here. " Mai said huskily, locking lips with Azula.

"She's right my daughter.. It's time to step up and take what's yours.." said Ozai, laying Mai on the altar.

Azula kissed a line from her neck to her breasts. Suddenly she stopped. "You're right. It's time. Freewill, right?" she asked.

Ozai smiled at her.

Then, without warning, Azula pulled out her gun and put it to her head and pulled the trigger! Mai shot up from the altar.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Ozai screamed.

The statues on the wall became angry.

Mai was scared. "NO!" she cried. Ozai was getting angrier and angrier.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he bellowed. Azula started to fall towards the ground, blood pouring from the wound in her head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DAMNNNNN YOOOOUU!" Ozai raged, setting his apartment on fire.

Azula continued to fall towards the ground. Mai ran for cover from Ozai's rage, but it wasn't enough.

"ENNNNOUGGGGHHH! HAVEN'T I GIVEN ENOUGH?!" Ozai raged, throwing off his shirt and casting a demonic blue aura in Mai's direction.

Mai hit the ground, her hair turning white and her skin decomposing. She was dead. Azula continued to fall slowly.

Ozai began to change forms, his eyes changed from scarlet to gray, his hair grew shorter and his nose changed in length. Azula continued to fall towards the ground.

Ozai bowed his head, revealing wings on his back.

Azula finally hit the ground.

Ozai tossed his head back and screamed at the heavens.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed mournfully.

Azula woke up back in her bedroom at the Palace.

"What a nightmare." she turned to her right to see her beloved Ty Lee sleeping beside her.

She placed a kiss on her beloved wife's lips. Ty Lee woke up slowly.

"Baby, what's wrong?" she asked.

Azula held her wife close to her and cried.

"Ty, I had the worst nightmare. I thought I lost you. Don't ever leave me, Ty. I love you so much." she said through tears.

Ty Lee dried Azula's tears and rocked her wife gently. "I love you, too. I promise I'll never leave you, baby. Let's just go back to sleep, we have a war meeting tomorrow." she said.

Azula agreed, but she was still shaken from her nightmare. Within seconds, she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
